


a simple twist of fate

by hilourry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Barebacking, Bath Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Desk Sex, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fingering, First Time, Fluff, Lactation, Nipple Play, Not really though, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Riding, Rough Sex, cis boy!harry, cis girl!Louis - Freeform, first time having anal sex, not a lot bc im fluff loving trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4409594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilourry/pseuds/hilourry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a successful CEO of a book publishing company. She decides she wants to become a mother, so uses a sperm donor. That sperm donor happens to be Harry Styles, who shows up at Louis' office door a month later to interview with Louis to be her new assistant. Things get complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a simple twist of fate

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know anymore

“Ms. Tomlinson, your doctor faxed over your paperwork,” Louis’ assistant says kindly. She won’t be her assistant for much longer, though, Louis reminds herself. She’s been busy handling much more pressing matters, so she hasn’t started to look for a new one yet. She’ll get to it.

Louis Tomlinson is the CEO of a book publishing company, even at the young age of twenty-five. She’s good at what she does, though, the best. Her life is a bit hectic most of the time, leaving her less time for socializing and a personal life. But she loves her job, and her career has always come first, until she made the decision on her twenty-fifth birthday that she was going to become a mother.

She’s always wanted to have a family, a house full of kids and an incredible husband. But as of right now, the journey of finding a husband has been bleak. She’s given up on men, at this point. She knows she’s still got time, but every guy she meets is so not right, making her completely turned off to them. She’s considered just dating women instead, but decides that she she’s definitely more sexually attracted to males. She just wishes she could be more emotionally attracted to one of them and let one put her out of her misery. 

Sometimes she worries that it’s her own fault she can’t find anyone, that maybe she isn’t attractive enough. But, truth be told, she’s extremely happy with herself. She works hard on her body, going to the gym and eating right, for the most part. She’s got lean legs and a slim waist, curvy birth-giving hips and perky C-cup breasts. To top it off, she’s got a killer ass, long brown hair, and stunning blue eyes. She knows she turns heads, especially when she dresses properly. For work, she likes to feel fierce, powerful. She wears her stiletto heels almost every day, tight skirts and dresses, often showing a tasteful amount of cleavage and finishing off the look with her black-framed glasses, making her look both professional and sexy. Looking good makes her feel good.

Maybe it’s because of her work schedule that she can’t find anyone, but she doubts that, too, because most of her dates don’t go past the first night. It’s not enough time to let work affect the relationship. So, she’s made the choice that men are just too intimidated by her. She’s too strong-willed to be tied down and told what to do, too successful for the man to feel superior. If that’s the case, Louis doesn’t need a man. She doesn’t need anybody, really, because she’s a confident, successful, beautiful woman who lives just fine on her own. And she can damn well raise a baby by herself.

“Thank you, Nicole,” Louis says, taking the folder out of her hands. It’s what she’s been waiting for: the sperm donor list. It’s a heavy folder, filled with different men, different possibilities. She wants to find the perfect one, and knows it won’t be easy. She’ll have to call Zayn and ask for her help.

“Do you need anything else?” Nicole asks, holding her own 8-month pregnant belly. Louis is so envious of her sometimes. She’s got a ring she could ice-skate on, a gorgeous husband, and a soon-to-be gorgeous baby, Louis is sure. It’s the reason she’ll be leaving in just a few days to prepare for the baby. She’s decided to be a stay-at-home mom, and Louis doesn’t blame her. She’d want to be with her baby all the time, too. 

“No, thanks, love,” Louis says. “Go make yourself some tea and sit, no need to overwork you.”

“I’m fine,” she smiles. “But thank you.”

Louis smiles back, giving her belly a quick rub before walking back to her desk to give the list a quick read-through. She watches Nicole waddle away and sighs to herself, hoping to be in a similar position soon.  
~  
“Zayn, how am I supposed to pick from a list this big?” Louis asks exasperatedly as they sit on her couch, each with a pile of men in their hands. Lucky Zayn doesn’t have to worry about finding a man; she’s been with Liam since college. Louis hates them both.

“It’s an impressive list,” Zayn hums, taking a bite from a Chinese take away container. They figured they’d need some food to get through such a difficult night. “A lot of them are successful. There’s an astronaut somewhere in here.”

“Lots of college kids, too,” Louis snorts. “Probably willing to wank into a cup for a quick fifty quid to pay for their beer.”

“Probably,” Zayn agrees. “There are worse ways to make money.”

“Do they realize they could have potential spawn just walking around looking like them, though? Who knows, they could have twenty kids without any idea. Weird, is all.”

“Anything for money,” Zayn shrugs. “You know how college boys are, never thinking about anything past tomorrow.”

“Well, I can promise you, I will not be picking one of those,” Louis says, looking down at the file in her hand. “This guy is a pediatrician.”

“Oooh, lemme see!” Zayn asks, leaning over to check the picture, and makes a face. She looks at Louis pleadingly. “Please pick someone more attractive for the father of your child, I’m asking nicely.”

Louis laughs loudly at that. “Yeah, right. I could do better, yeah?”

“Louis,” Zayn scoffs. “You’re bloody gorgeous. You better pick someone at least half as beautiful as you for your baby. It’s only fair to your unborn child. It can’t have a beautiful mother and ugly father. What if they get more of his genes? You’ll just make it feel bad.”

“You’re an idiot,” Louis laughs, then sighs. “You’re so lucky. You and Liam are going to make the prettiest babies to exist. It’s not fair.”

“Whenever that is,” Zayn shrugs noncommittally. “I don’t know if I’m ready for a baby, but Liam has been pestering me about it. He’ll bring it up, thinking he’s subtle, and I have to be the bad guy by saying ‘not yet’”.

“Well, do you want kids?” Louis asks, taking a forkfull of noodles from the container. 

“At some point, yeah. Just not right now. I’m sort of focused on me. Like, focused on my art and stuff, at least for now. I just don’t think I’m ready to take care of a baby yet,” Zayn sighs, pushing around her general tso chicken. 

“That’s okay,” Louis shrugs. “Liam will wait for you. You don’t have to be ready right now. You’ve got plenty of time to have a baby.”

“You’re sure you want to do this, Lou?” Zayn says softly, looking over at her. “You’ve got time, too, you know. There’s no rush. You don’t have to do this alone.”

“I know, Z,” Louis smiles, grabbing her hand. “I want this. I’m ready to have a baby, even if I do it alone. I want this so much.”

“You won’t be alone,” she promises. “Liam and I will be around to help you.”

“I know you will,” Louis smiles, squeezing her thigh. “Thank you.”

They keep checking through men, Louis making a pile of possible donors, but no one has stood out yet. Se doesn’t want to have to settle on someone just ‘okay’. She wants him to be great, amazing, special. 

She wants Harry Styles.

“Zayn,” Louis says, holding the paper tightly. His picture is paper clipped to the right side, with his name, birthday, height, weight, and all important credentials written out. Name: Harry Styles. Birthday: February 1st, 1993, making him 22 years old. Height: 182.88, making him six foot. Weight: 81 kilograms, about 180 pounds, a perfect weight for his height. Louis reads through his bio, finding yes, he’s a college student, but he’s studying to be a teacher, and he’s nearly done with his schooling. His health is excellent, his family medical history is spotless, and he’s an overall perfect candidate to be the father of her child.

It doesn’t hurt that he’s also insanely good looking; bright green eyes, curly brown hair, full pink lips, and dimples. Louis could definitely see their baby being breathtaking, maybe with Louis’ eyes and Harry’s hair, or Harry’s dimples and Louis’ nose. She’s sure she won’t find a better match.

“Found someone?” Zayn asks, taking the paper from Louis and scanning it over. She smiles, nodding her head. “Yeah, this guy is good. Your kid would be the cutest kid to exist, I’m sure of it.”

“I’m picking him,” Louis says confidentially, putting her hair behind her ears. “I know I said I wouldn’t pick a college kid, but he’s almost done, and his family background couldn’t get any better. That’s exactly what I was looking for.”

“You’ve got yourself a daddy, mommy,” Zayn grins. “Congratulations.”

“Harry Styles,” Louis says to herself, smiling.  
~  
Louis gets dressed for work early the next morning, planning to make a stop to the doctor before going in for the day. She let Nicole know she wouldn’t be in right away, telling her to hold her calls until she gets back.

She’s got excitement running through her veins on her drive over, imaging what her baby might look like, what color she would paint the nursery and what theme she’d pick. She thinks of cute baby names off the top of her head, wondering if she’d have a boy or girl. She thinks about being pregnant, being round and swollen with her baby, a baby she can call her own, one she can love forever. She loves the very thought of it.

“Very nice pick,” the doctor smiles when Louis hands her Harry’s paperwork. Louis laughs, nodding her head.

“Yeah, I thought so.”

“Now, I have a good feeling this will take the first go, because you’re young and in good health. But if it doesn’t, don’t be discouraged. There’s a chance of multiples, but we’ll worry about that when we get there. I wouldn’t advise taking any pregnancy tests, if I’m honest, because then you just worry yourself sick. My best advice would be to wait six weeks, come to me, and we can me certain, just in case you’re given a false positive or false negative. I’d rather be certain, wouldn’t you?”

“Definitely,” Louis agrees. 

The doctor preps her, does the implantation, and sends her on her way. Louis knows it’ll work. She has high hopes about it.  
~  
It’s been four weeks, and she’s been resisting the urge to take any tests. She’s been feeling off, though, nauseous and fatigued, and she hopes it’s a good sign. 

Nicole is gone, and she’s been working without an assistant, which only makes her life harder. She posts the job on every job website she can think of and waits for applicants to file in. 

His coworker, Niall, let’s Louis know she has someone here for an interview, and asks if she’s ready to see him. Louis suspects that Nicole must have set something up before she left, finding people Louis could interview, because she never got any memo of someone coming in. 

“Yeah, send him in, thanks,” Louis tells him, typing away on her computer, her legs crossed under the desk.

There’s a knock on the door, and Louis calls a ‘come in’, not taking her eyes off the screen. She’s got a lot of deadlines to meet, and not a whole lot of time to meet them. 

“Hi,” a deep voice says, her office door shutting softly. Louis looks up and almost has a stroke when she sees the face. “I’m Harry Styles.”

“Hi,” Louis finds herself saying, and at least her mouth is working, because her brain feels like it’s been shut down, wires pulled out of their sockets, all that. This can’t be happening. This is like…a movie, or a book, or something that definitely isn’t Louis’ life. She stands up and holds out her hand. “I’m Louis Tomlinson.”

“I’ve heard a lot about you,” Harry smiles, taking her hand and shaking it. Louis has to bite her tongue to not reply with ‘same here’.

“Good things, I’m hoping,” Louis says, smoothing down her skirt as she sits down. She motions for Harry to do the same. 

“Oh, definitely,” Harry smiles, taking her offer. “Your assistant and I are actually friends.”

Louis’ life has to be a movie. This can’t be real, absolutely not. 

“Yeah? You and Nicole? I was wondering how you were able to get into my office without me knowing.”

“Yeah, she helped me out. I went to school with her husband, and then we all became friends.”

“Ah, okay. So, she must think you’re qualified. Did she tell you I’m a bitch to work for?” Louis jokes and Harry laughs, shaking his head.

“Complete opposite, actually. She was afraid to leave you alone, told me you’re going through some stuff right now and you’d really need the help. She told me I’m apparently wonderful with stressed out women and I would be able to handle you,” Harry explains.

“What did she tell you?” Louis stiffens, praying to every god there is that Nicole didn’t tell him about whole trying-to-get-pregnant-with-a-sperm-donor situation. 

“She didn’t give me any specifics,” Harry assures her. “Just said you were stressed out, had personal stuff going on. She didn’t think it would be good for your health to be without an assistant for too long.”

“She’s probably right,” Louis laughs. “I don’t deal with stress that well. Nicole was always my rock around here.”

“Well, not to brag, but I think I’d make a great rock. I work out, you know.”

Louis wants to make a joke, or snort at him, but ends up saying “I can tell”, to which Harry smirks, the bastard.

“Well,” she clears her throat. “Let’s get to business. Tell me about yourself.”

“Okay, I’m still in uni, but I’m going into teaching. I just need a job to put me through the rest of school. Wait, shit, you don’t want to hear that,” Harry shakes his head.

“No, you’re fine,” Louis says. “Teaching sounds great. What makes you come here besides Nicole?”

“I actually really like writing. I mean, someday I might want to publish a book. Like, a children’s book, or something, and I figured it would help to have friends in the industry,” Harry explains and Louis nods.

“I could always help you out with that,” Louis says. “Not a problem at all.”

Louis asks him questions, trying to sound completely professional about it, but she knows she’s going to hire him. He could be a total idiot and she’d still hire him because he’s so pretty, and Louis feels wet between her legs the whole time. His voice alone makes her knees weak, the low, gravelly tone to it. He’s also the father of her potential baby, so, she has the urge to learn more about him. She’ll figure out the rest when she gets there.

“Well,” Louis clears her throat, fixing her hair. “I think you’re perfect for this job. You’re hired.”

“Really?” Harry asks, stunned. “I’m barely qualified.”

“Do you not want the job, then?” Louis questions. 

“No, it’s just-I’m surprised,” Harry says. 

“Maybe I have a soft spot for you,” Louis shrugs, looking down at her paperwork to avoid his eyes. 

“Or a wet spot, maybe,” Harry says, raising an eyebrow. Louis’ shocked, because he was not supposed to know that.

“I-what?”

“Are you telling me,” Harry says slowly, leaning forward in his chair. “That if I were to walk behind that desk, your panties wouldn’t be soaked? I know flirting when I see it.”

Louis flushes deeply. Is she that obvious?

“I won’t tell,” Harry whispers, and god, Louis wants to get fucked by him so bad. 

“You are quite good looking,” Louis says, leaning over her desk, pushing her breasts together with her arms in a subtle, enticing way. “Ridiculously so.”

“I could say the same about you,” Harry says casually, taking an obvious glance at Louis’ cleavage, showing prominently from her blue button up shirt, choosing to leave a few buttons undone, of course. She also is completely aware at how good her ass looks in her dark grey pencil skirt. 

“Then can I fuck you, Ms. Tomlinson?” Harry asks, his voice both husky and polite. It’s insane. No way can Louis say no to him.

She stands up and walks towards him, standing in front of him. They lock eyes for a moment, almost in a challenge, before she drops to her knees in front of him. She reaches forward and unbuttons his trousers, pulling down his pants just enough to get his cock out. She’s stunned by the size. It’s definitely bigger than anything she’s had, bigger than any of her toys, as well. She feels herself drip with excitement. 

“Must get all the girls with this,” Louis says to him, trying to keep her voice even as she reaches out to stroke him. 

“Sometimes,” Harry says, back slumped in the chair as he watches her. She ducks down, licking the head of his cock softly, just a kitten lick, before taking him between her lips and down her throat. Harry’s hand lace into her hair, pulling her closer with a pleased moan. “You’re the most gorgeous woman I’ve ever seen.”

She nearly comes just from such a wonderful compliment. She’s complimented often, of course. She knows she’s attractive, works hard at it, but this seems so genuine. Or, maybe it’s just the hormones of the potential baby inside of her. _Harry’s_ potential baby. Whatever. No time for that now. She’ll worry about that another time.

She doesn’t reply, but does glance up at him through her thick eyelashes, coated in expensive mascara. She likes to feel pretty, so sue her. Harry groans and tugs her hair.

“Can’t wait to fuck your tight pussy,” he murmurs, and Louis squeezes his thighs for leverage. She certainly can’t wait, either. She’s nearly dripping down her thighs at this point.

She doesn’t want him to come, though, not yet. Not like this, at least. She pulls off of him with a wet pop, her lips a beautiful pink, lipstick smears on his cock. She stands up again and holds his hands, pulling him off the chair. Thankfully, with her heels, she’s just tall enough to whisper in his ear.

“I want you to fuck me.”

It’s all Harry has to hear before he grabs her small waist and pulls her in for a rough kiss. Louis wraps her arms around his neck as she kisses back, and she’s never, ever felt this kind of passion with anyone before. 

Harry pushes her against the desk, letting her fall onto it with her legs hanging off the side. He undoes her buttons, but not all of them, just enough to expose her bra. He must be in a rush, because he doesn’t bother taking any of her clothing off. He pulls down the cups of her bra so her breasts spill out, hard pink nipples exposed to the cool air. He hikes up her skirt all the way, pushing her lace thong over to the side. 

“What a gorgeous pussy you have,” Harry hums, trailing his middle finger across the hairless wet skin. She gasps at the touch, aching for more. “Just like I thought. You’ve drenched for me, baby girl. Look at that.”

“Please fuck me,” Louis begs. She’s not below begging, not with Harry. She absolutely needs this. “Please, Harry.”

“Since you asked so nicely,” Harry smirks. He leans down to give her wet cunt a quick lick, enough to have her squirming below him. “We’ll save that for another day.”

Louis hopes to god there is another day. He’s so animalistic, so rough in the right ways. She definitely won’t have any problems reaching an amazing orgasm with him. 

He reaches into his back pocket and fishes out a condom, shrugging at the look Louis gives him for it. “I like to be prepared at all times. Every guy does.”

It’s fair enough. Louis almost wants to say ‘you don’t need that, I’m already knocked up with your baby’, but bites the inside of her cheek. 

He rolls it onto his cock, Louis’ eyes never leaving him. He holds up her legs so her heels are on his shoulders, and he dives into her, giving her all of him in one go. She cries out, putting her hands on her breasts and squeezing them, needing something, anything, to hold onto. She’s also had pleasantly sore nipples since she was inseminated; another good sign. 

“Like that, baby? You want it hard?” he asks, starting a slow rhythm, each thrust hard enough to make her tits bounce in her hands, hard enough for his balls to make a hard slapping noise against her firm ass.

“Yes, yes, fuck,” Louis gasps. She’s always been a fan of a quick, rough shag. “You’re so big, fuck, you’re huge.”

“Mm, stretching out your tight pussy, yeah? You’re so tight, so lovely,” Harry tells her. He’s definitely stretching her out, opening her up in such an amazing way. One of his hands finds its way between her legs, and he puts his hand over her lower belly, his thumb on her clit, and he starts to rub it. He’s slow at first, just teasing it, going in circles, before he rubs harder, faster, making Louis whine and whimper, squeezing her tits harder. 

“Harry, Harry,” she moans, her abdomen tightening up. “I’m gonna come, fuck, I’m gonna come!”

Harry grins down at her wickedly, rubbing her clit harder until she gasps. Her back arches and she reaches for the sides of the desk, gripping them tight as she cries out, her orgasm hitting her hard, Harry shallowly thrusting inside of her, helping her ride it out. Louis is shaking and panting so hard she doesn’t realize that Harry’s come, too, sometime during her own orgasm, and he’s pulling out. She whines at the loss, loving the feeling of something filling her other than silicon dildos she uses at home.

Harry leans down between her legs to kiss her, slow and tender. It’s not rushed like their first kiss. She feels her heart rate slow down back to the normal rate, beating steadier in her ears now that she’s coming down from such a high. 

“So, same time tomorrow?” Harry asks with a smirk. Louis laughs and sits up, pushing him back, allowing him to roll the condom off. She fixes her bra and shirt, and stands up to pull her skirt down to look halfway professional again. 

“I was thinking you could take me out to dinner, maybe. Or coffee, whatever,” she shrugs. She figures that, maybe, they could work something out, and maybe, she doesn’t have to raise a baby alone. It’s a far-fetched hope, and she doesn’t know why she even says it, why she would bother asking, but she does. 

“Oh?” Harry smiles, and it calms Louis down, makes her feel warm all over. Maybe he could want this, too. “I think I could make that happen. I’ll take you out to dinner, and have you for dessert.”

“Naughty,” Louis giggles when he kisses her neck. “Sounds brilliant.”

“Tomorrow night, then. Seven o’clock. Wear something fancy.”

“Bossy,” Louis laughs. “But I have to remind you, I’m the boss around here, and I won’t let you forget it.”

“Mm, hot,” Harry smirks. “Give me your address, I’ll pick you up tomorrow.” 

Louis writes down her address and puts it in the breast pocket of Harry’s suit jacket, pressing a kiss to his jaw.

“Alright, sounds good. Also wrote down my number. But you’re either going to have to fetch me some tea or leave because I’ve got a lot of work to do here.”

“I’ll be back,” Harry laughs, kissing her forehead and walking out. Louis tries not to have irrational hope about this whole thing.  
~  
“Zayn!” Louis screams into the house, slamming the door shut. “I have a problem!”

Zayn and Liam both come running, looking frantic.

“Are you okay? Is it the baby?” Zayn asks, seemingly convinced Louis is definitely pregnant. Louis wants her to be right. 

“Harry Styles is my new assistant,” Louis says, putting her hand on her forehead.

“You mean…” Liam says slowly. “The sperm donor?”

“The very one,” Louis says. “God, I think I’m going to be sick.”

“How was he?” Zayn asks, taking Louis’ hand and bringing her over to the couch to sit down and rub her back.

“We had sex,” Louis says quickly. “I guess I was flirting, and he’s so fucking gorgeous, and I gave in! What did I do?!”

“Hey, Louis, it’s fine,” Zayn says soothingly. “Everything is okay. What happened afterwards?”

‘Well, I hired him, because I’m an idiot, and he’s taking me out to dinner tomorrow.”

“That could be a great thing, Lou!” Zayn says happily. “Maybe you can tell him.”

“Absolutely not!” Louis cries. “I can’t tell him about this! It’s too weird; it’ll freak him out! If anything, I should have told him when we first met.”

“It’s not weird, he’s the one who’s a sperm donor. Not like you stole his sperm and ran, he did this willingly. He knew it would be used for this.”

“He’s so amazing,” Louis sighs, feeling a headache coming on. “I just don’t want to ruin it. I want to see how it goes.”

“I don’t think hiding it is a good idea,” Liam says softly.

“I have to, at least for a little while,” Louis says. “I really need the help around the office and know he’ll do it. We don’t even know if it worked yet. I might not even be pregnant.”

“We can’t force you to do anything,” Zayn sighs. “But we’ll be here for you when you need us, okay?”

Louis nods and sighs. She feels like she fucked up.  
~  
“No, no, my assistant made the meeting for today,” Louis tries to keep her voice even as she speaks on the phone. Harry, the menace, is under her desk, between her legs, eating her pussy. She’s trying desperately not the moan, and this phone call is much longer than it was intended to be. 

Harry sucks her lips into her mouth and Louis has to bite the inside of her cheek so she won’t scream. She’s got one hand fisted in his curls, pulling them hard, needing him to stop and keep going all at once. 

“I have the calendar right-mm, here,” she lets it slip, not able to hold back. “I’m fine, not feeling well today, and this phone call is really-um, stressing me out. Please send him over today.”

Louis feels Harry chuckle, making her vibrate and her thighs clench around his head. She’s so fucking close, especially with the way he’s sucking on her clit. 

“Thank you,” Louis sighs, sounding way too erotic about the conversation, and slams the phone down onto the receiver. Harry’s tongue delves in, swirling around deliciously. She lets out a moan, gripping Harry’s head with both hands. “You absolute, fuck, twat! I’m trying to, god, work!”

Harry doesn’t reply, just keeps eating her like his last meal. There’s a knock on the door, of course there is, and Louis wants to murder Harry.

“I’m busy!” Louis calls.

“Are you alright?” the person replies. “Did you get the meeting with Green today?”

“Yes,” Louis gasps. “Yes, he’ll be here today.”

“…okay.”

Louis lets out a sob, forcing Harry closer. 

“Please,” she whimpers pitifully. 

He sucks on her clit again, forcing two fingers into her soaking pussy, and Louis can’t do it anymore. She squirms, cries out Harry’s name, and comes into his mouth. She pants furiously afterwards, feeling so sensitive, so _good_. Harry is so good.

Harry comes up from below the desk, his lips bright, his chin soaked, and he’s smirking. Louis grabs him by the neck and pulls him in for a filthy kiss, tasting herself on his tongue. 

“You’ve got to stop that,” she chastises weakly, her body still trembling from the force of her orgasm. 

“I can’t seem to resist my hot boss,” Harry purrs in her ear. “She’s too gorgeous. I don’t know what to do with myself when I’m around her.”

“Gonna get us both fired,” Louis whispers, kissing him again.

“Sorry,” Harry smirks.

Louis rolls her eyes and fixes her dress. “I have to leave early today.”

“Why?” Harry pouts.

“I have a doctor’s appointment, but I’ll be back tomorrow, love, promise.”

“Are you feeling okay?” Harry asks, obviously worried.

“Just a check up,” Louis shrugs, and it’s not a lie. Today she finds out if she’s pregnant or not, if she’s going to have Harry’s baby. She’s thrilled and terrified and scared and excited all wrapped into one. She might be having a baby.  
~  
“Hello,” Louis says to her tummy when she’s in bed that night. She isn’t showing yet, of course, but the doctor took the tests and even showed her the little peanut on the screen, proving that she’s definitely pregnant. Everything checked out healthy for both mommy and baby, and Louis couldn’t stop herself from crying. She told Liam and Zayn first, who couldn’t stop congratulating her. “I’m your mommy, peanut. I don’t have a daddy for you, but that’s okay, because you and me are gonna be just fine, the two of us. I’m going to take the best care of you, I promise. I’m going to love you so much.”

She starts to tear up again, blaming it on hormones, and tugs her shirt down, turning on her side and trying to fall asleep. The thought of Harry nags at her, because now, it’s set in stone. There’s no if’s or maybe’s anymore, because she’s pregnant, and it’s his, and she doesn’t know what to do yet.  
~  
“Jesus,” Louis mumbles to herself, trying to button up her shirt over her breasts and it won’t close. Her stomach is still perfectly flat, but her boobs have gotten bigger. It’s not exactly a bad thing, but it makes wearing clothes a lot harder.

She sighs and pulls off the shirt, throwing a dress over her head instead. She puts on her stilettos, refusing to give them up anytime soon, and grabs her tea, decaf, now that she’s expecting. She’s following the list of do’s and don’t’s the doctor gave her carefully, not wanting any complications to happen. She’s determined to be an amazing mother, even from the very start.

She walks into her office, her heels clicking on the hardwood, and sits at her desk. Harry is already there, at his own smaller desk, ready with Louis’ breakfast sandwich she gets every Wednesday morning.

“Here, babe, got you your breakfast,” he says, kissing her and handing it over. Louis shakes her head and pushes it away, the smell upsetting her stomach. She thinks it’s the eggs that do it most.

“I’m not hungry. Please, um, just…get it away from me,” she says, ignoring the churning in her belly. She wills the nausea away desperately.

“You’ve gotta eat, babe,” Harry says softly.

“Harry, I really don’t feel well today, please don’t make me eat it. I’ll eat later,” she sighs, signing onto her email. 

“Are you alright?” Harry asks, putting his hand over Louis’ forehead.

“Harry, I’m fine!” Louis snaps. “Just-let me do my work. I’ve got a lot to do.”

Harry gives her a worried look, but kisses her cheek and walks back to his desk. She sighs, feeling guilty for snapping, but she really doesn’t feel well. She was woken up this morning by a nauseating churn in her belly, forcing her to run to the bathroom to vomit, and she definitely doesn’t feel like messing around today. She wants to get her work done and go home for a warm bath.

She ignores Harry most of the day, and pushes him off when he starts to kiss her neck. She doesn’t want to be touched at all today, and she knows it’s normal, read it in her pregnancy book, but feels terrible for it.

“Maybe you should go home early today,” Harry says to her around two o’clock. “You seem really off. You should go home and get some rest.”

“I-“ Louis wants to argue, but she’s so tired, she can’t fight him. “Okay. I think I will. Do you want to come with me?”

Harry looks surprised. They’ve been to each other’s places a lot after work, and it’s a normal occurrence, but Louis has been so short with him. “Do you want me to? I can stay here and finish working.”

“No, I want you with me, if you want. I know I’ve been a bitch, I just don’t feel well, but having you would help,” Louis says, taking his hand.

“Of course I’ll come with you,” Harry says, kissing her forehead. 

He takes her bag from her and holds her hand as they leave the office. She feels a lot clingier now, like she just wants to curl under Harry’s skin and live there. She’s so hot and cold, and she’s only eight weeks along. 

Harry follows her home and brings her inside, putting on a pot water to make her some more tea, thankfully not questioning her when she asks for decaf. 

“Go throw on some sweats, love. I’ll be in your room soon,” Harry says, rubbing her lower back.

“Thank you,” Louis yawns, kissing the corner of his mouth and walking away. She feels like she’s been hit by a ton of bricks, suddenly needing to lie down for a while. She takes off her dress and throws on a t-shirt and yoga pants, crawling into bed.

Harry comes in a few minutes later with two cups of tea, handing one to Louis and putting his own on the nightstand. He strips down into his pants and lies beside Louis. After drinking their tea, Louis pulls him down for a kiss and settles his head between her growing, swollen breasts. She feels so maternal, like she needs to be close to him and help him be comfortable or else she’ll die. He has no complaints, though, snuggling against the pillows she’s provided. Louis runs her fingers through his hair and falls asleep like that.  
~  
Their relationship is going well, save for Louis’ sudden mood swings that she blames on her period, if Harry ever asks. It’s good, though, really good. He’s always looking out for Louis, giving her back massages and fetching her tea and food whenever needed. It’s going to be harder to lie, soon, because Louis is already at fourteen weeks and starting to show, just barely. All her books say it’s only noticeable for mommy and mommy’s partner, but Harry technically _is_ her partner. She doesn’t know if it counts, because he doesn’t know to look. It’s stressful, is what it is. 

She doesn’t wear clothes as tight as normal, too afraid of Harry noticing, and leaves her shirt on during sex more times than not. It’s just easier. She knows she’ll have to fess up soon, because any day, her belly will pop, a telltale sign of pregnancy. 

“Babe, are you ready?” Harry calls from the living room, waiting to take her out to dinner. It’s a Friday night, so she invited him over after work, and he suggested a nice dinner out.

“I’ll be there in a minute,” Louis says, standing in front of the mirror and forcing her dress zipper up, but it’s a lost cause. She’ll have to change. She puts her hands on her very small belly and sighs, wishing she had the courage to just confess, tell Harry, and possibly have a fairytale ending. It’s unlikely.

She drops her dress around her ankles, and before she can move to her closet for a new outfit, her bedroom door is opening. 

“Harry, I’m not done yet!” she cries, terrified of him seeing her like this, where it’s so obvious.

“What is this?” he asks, walking towards her and shoving a sonogram into her hand. It must have fallen out of her purse or something.

“Where did you get this?” she asks quietly, her voice trembling.

“It was on the floor,” Harry says. “And it’s interesting, because it says fourteen weeks, and I did the math, and we’ve only been together for ten. So, either, you were pregnant when we first got together and never told me, or you’ve been seeing someone else. Whatever the explanation is, it’s not looking great.”

“Harry, let me explain, please,” Louis sobs. “It’s not what you think, I swear.”

“Don’t waste your time,” he shakes his head, glancing down at the small swell of her belly jutting out between her hips. “I can’t do this right now.”

“I can explain, I swear!” Louis yells, freely crying now. She grabs her silk robe and covers herself, wishing it would fix itself.

“I need a break,” he mumbles, more to himself than anything, letting the ultrasound fall to the floor as he leaves.

She sits on her bed and cries for what feels like days. It’s definitely not good for the baby, but she can’t help it. She’s ruined it all. She knew it wouldn’t work, but she got her hopes up, thinking maybe, maybe, fate would be in her favor. Guess not.

She changes into pajamas and curls into bed early, not even calling Zayn to tell her about it. She wants to be alone, with only the company of her baby bump. She was fine by herself for a long time, and she can still do it alone now. She doesn’t need Harry or anyone else.  
~  
Harry still comes to work, but they never make direct eye contact and only speak when absolutely necessary. It’s, of course, awkward and a tense environment, but they make due. Louis still needs all the help she can get around the office. 

“I have to leave early today,” Louis says, cleaning up paperwork on her desk and getting ready to head out.

“Why?” Harry asks, his voice hard, and Louis swallows.

“Zayn is taking me to a prenatal yoga class,” Louis tells him, her voice strained. She’s a little nervous about, but Zayn promised to come with her and told her how beneficial it could be, especially for a single mother.

“Oh,” Harry replies, his voice much softer. Louis grabs her purse and car keys before walking out of the door, no longer hiding her growing bump. She’s ready to show it off proudly to everyone. She doesn’t care what Harry thinks, not anymore.  
~  
“Are you doing okay?” Zayn asks as they roll out their mats. Zayn has promised to be with Louis step by step, and already has Louis signed up for all sorts of classes. There’s parenting classes, Lamaze classes, yoga classes, and even has her down for a breastfeeding one. She’s very determined to help her best friend be as prepared as she can and being the support system she needs during this emotional time. She’s even promised Louis she’d be by her side in the delivery room, which Louis is grateful for already. She’s definitely underestimated how hard this would be to do alone.

“Fine,” Louis sighs, much more comfortable in her yoga pants and t-shirt than she was in her work clothes.

“I’m so sorry it happened this way, Louis, but you’re going to be just fine. You’re going to have a beautiful, healthy baby soon, and you don’t him around, you don’t. You’re amazing by yourself, and you know you’ll have Liam and I to help you. You’re going to be an incredible mother, and everyone knows it. You’ve wanted this for so long, and we know you can do it. Fuck Harry. You don’t need him.”

“I know, Zayn,” Louis sighs. “I know I don’t need him, but I liked him a lot, is all. I just thought…wow, how convenient, I can have a baby and be with the father. I wouldn’t have to worry about a guy being freaked out that it was someone else’s baby, because it’s his, but that obviously…didn’t work out.”

“You’ll find someone,” Zayn promises. “Because you’re fucking incredible, and gorgeous, and an overall amazing person. You’ll find someone soon.”

“Please don’t make me cry,” Louis laughs wetly. “I’m so hormonal, don’t talk like this.”

“Sorry,” Zayn smiles, giving her tiny belly a quick rub. “You’re really starting to show now.”

“I know,” Louis grins, looking down at the small swell. She just passed her sixteen-week mark, and this is just about the time she’ll really start to show properly. She also gets to find out the sex at her next appointment, so she can decide on a proper theme for the nursery.

“You look so cute like this,” she coos, and Louis rolls her eyes with a smile.

“Thanks. I’ve gone up an entire bra cup already, you know. I’m a D now,” Louis says, and Zayn just smirks at her.

“That doesn’t sound bad all. I wish I had yours. I’m stuck with my stupid A cups and lack of curves.”

“Get pregnant,” Louis scoffs. “You’ll get big boobs real quick.”

“Eventually,” she says with a laugh.  
~  
Two weeks go by with still very little interaction with Harry. Louis has started up all of her classes, even has a schedule on her calendar with the time and location so she won’t get them mixed up and end up at the wrong place. Zayn comes to every class with her, and will act like the partner if she needs to, which Louis is thankful for. 

They’re at Lamaze, waiting for the rest of the mothers to shuffle in. Louis’ really starting to show now, her baby girl stretching out her limbs and kicking frequently. Louis definitely has the glow everyone talks about, she feels it, holding her round belly proudly.

“I’m going to go to the bathroom before class starts,” Zayn tells her, standing up and walking out the door. Louis lies back against her special pillow and rubs her hands up and down her belly, waiting to see if she’ll feel any kicks or if her girl is sleeping. Zayn is back way too quickly, and when Louis looks at her, she bites her lip.

“Someone is here to see you,” she tells her quietly.

“Oh?” Louis asks. She holds out her hand and Zayn helps her up, something that’s getting increasingly harder without assistance or stability. She follows Zayn out of the room and sees Harry with his hands in his pockets. He looks sort of distressed. Louis thanks Zayn and shoos her off to the bathroom.

“You know this is Lamaze, yeah? Where pregnant women and their partners come to practice childbirth? You’re neither a pregnant mother nor one’s partner, so,” Louis tells him coldly, watching him carefully. He sighs and pushes his curls out of his face.

“I needed to talk to you.”

“Go ahead,” Louis says patiently, holding her belly as she waits. “I’ll wait.”

“So, okay, listen. Don’t get mad or anything, but I saw you have the name of your doctor on your calendar and I called her. I just…I wanted to know if she knew anything about the situation. I was feeling freaked out and angry and upset and…I needed answers. But then she told me you used a donor, and the donors name…is Harry Styles. She said you didn’t find out until you were at your six week mark, anyway, so when we met, you weren’t sure yet. It’s…it’s my baby.”

“If you would have just let me talk that night,” Louis whispers, trying to stay calm. “I could have explained that myself.”

“You picked me as a donor before we even met?”

“Yeah,” Louis says quietly, looking down at her belly, tears welling up in her eyes. “I loved your file. I saw your picture and fell in love, and I saw you and your family all had excellent health. I showed it to Zayn and she agreed that we’d make a great baby together, so I picked you. And when I saw you walk into my office I panicked. I wasn’t going to say ‘hey, I used your sperm to get pregnant, nice to meet you’. I wasn’t even sure if I was or not, I didn’t want to jinx it somehow. There was no other guy, Harry, that’s why I used your sperm in the first place. There hasn’t been a guy in a long time; you’re the first in ages. And I really, really liked you a lot.”

“Hey, don’t cry,” Harry murmurs, pulling her in for a hug, but Louis resists. 

“No,” she sniffs. “It’s not all better now. You were supposed to be nothing more than a donor. I wasn’t supposed to get to know you on a personal level, and I definitely wasn’t supposed to have sex with you or have you work for me. This wasn’t supposed to happen. I’m going to have a baby soon, Harry, and legally, you don’t have a right to see it, if that’s your concern. It’s my baby and my baby alone.”

“Louis, that’s not what I want,” Harry says desperately, dropping to his knees in front of her and putting his hands and either side of her belly. “I was freaked out. I thought maybe you were seeing another guy or something. But I…Louis, fuck, the whole reason I became a donor was to help people like you. I wanted women to be able to have a baby with or without a partner, or help out lesbian couples who want a baby. If I had known you were going to use mine…it’s just surprising. You’re having my baby. You probably hate me right now, but I love you. I really, really love you, and I’m sorry I didn’t say it sooner. I should be the one coming to these classes with you, and taking you to appointments. I want to do that.”

“I was doing this by myself,” Louis hiccups. “And we’re fine, just the two of us. We don’t need you.”

“I-I know that,” Harry says quietly. “I know you can do this alone, because you’re strong and amazing, but I want to be there. Even if it weren’t my baby, I’d want to be here, because I do love you. I want to be with you and help you raise our child together. Please, just give me another chance, and I promise I can be better. I swear to you, I can be a better boyfriend, and now that I know about this, I can be better prepared for what to expect. Please, don’t give us up like this.”

“I wasn’t planning to meet someone,” Louis sobs, curling her fingers through Harry’s hair. “I was so ready to do it alone, and then you came along, and I got to meet you face to face and…and realized you would be such a good dad, and I would never get to know that because it would never work. I was ready for it to fail.”

“If you want me to be a dad, I will. I’m absolutely ready to bring our baby into the world with a loving mom and dad and I will take such good care of you both, I promise.”

“I’d really like that, Harry, honest, I’m just so scared. When you just…walked out the way you did, it was horrible. Especially because I’m so hormonal and moody and you left me and my baby. You can’t just walk out and not let me even explain. That’s not fair.”

“You’re right,” Harry agrees. “I was a dick for that, but I won’t do that ever again. I love you, Louis, please.”

“If you ever hurt me again,” Louis says slowly. “That’s it. It’s this one chance. The only one you get.”

“I will never hurt you again. Please let me take care of you and love you,” Harry says softly.

“Okay,” Louis whispers. “We’ll try again.”

“God, thank you,” Harry jumps up and pulls Louis into his arms. “I love you, I love you so much and I don’t want to fight. You’re such a strong, confident woman who knows what she wants and doesn’t take any shit from anyone and I love that about you. I love everything about you.”

“I love you too,” Louis whispers, closing her eyes, because she does. When they were together, he was nothing but attentive and loving. He was always looking out for her, always pleasing her, always going the extra mile to make her smile. He’d leave flowers on her desk, a different kind every week, and he’d leave little notes all over the place, just to get Louis to laugh. Louis has missed him so much it aches.

“You look great,” he says, rubbing her belly. “Can I come do Lamaze with you? Since I, well, I’d like to be in the delivery room with you, if you wanted me there.”

“Of course,” Louis says softly. 

“I’d like to take you to all of those classes, if you want me to. I want to know as much as I can so I can be there in every way you need me,” Harry says, and he sounds so genuine. 

“I’d like that,” Louis agrees, taking his hand. “I think we’re already late, c’mon.”  
~  
Louis is apprehensive for a while, worried to fully trust Harry after what happened. But, Louis thinks it must have been difficult on Harry, too. It was hard on them both, but they can work together to make it work. Harry seems to be extremely confident about their relationship. 

Harry has been completely obsessed with three things since they’ve gotten back together: Louis’ tits, Louis’ pussy, and Louis’ belly. He’s completely unable to keep his hands off of her. It doesn’t even matter where they are anymore. In the office, at the store, out to dinner, it makes no difference to Harry. Louis doesn’t know what she’s going to do with him. 

Louis is just over five months along now, belly getting bigger every day, along with her tits. She doesn’t know what’s growing faster, if she’s honest. She’s already outgrown the new D-cup bras she bought, and her boobs are falling out of all of her clothes. The only places she gains any weight are her stomach and breasts. Harry seems to not mind much, of course. He’s beyond obsessed. 

“Maybe we can move in together,” Harry says. Louis has just had two mind-blowing orgasms, one from being eaten out, one from being fucked, and she’s got Harry’s come painting her breasts. Harry is on his side next to her, rubbing her belly to try and feel any flutters or kicks. 

“Are you asking me?”

“Sort of,” Harry smirks. “It would be easier, wouldn’t it? I mean, we love each other, we’re having a baby together, and it makes sense. We can decorate her nursery together and it’ll be so much easier for me to help you out. It wouldn’t make sense for me to come over to take care of her if I could be here all the time. I know you can do this by yourself, babe, I do, but now you don’t have to. When you’re exhausted, or you just want to shower or take a walk I’ll be here to watch her so you won’t have to worry. I have no doubt you’d be amazing by yourself, but we can be amazing together.”

Louis knows Harry is right. She knows she could handle it alone, but she doesn’t have to. It would be nice to have him around when she wants to just take a nice hot bath or get out of the house without a screaming baby. Things will always get hard, but it’ll be a lot easier with Harry by her side. Plus, they can cuddle every single night, now. 

“Alright,” she sighs. “There are worse things than letting you live in my house.”

“Shut up,” Harry laughs. “You want me to live here, then?”

“My place is bigger,” Louis says. “I’ve already got her nursery cleared out. And maybe she gets older we’ll get a bigger place.”

“I’d like that,” Harry grins, kissing her belly. “How many kids did you want?”

“I wasn’t really sure,” Louis says honestly. “I guess because I was doing it alone I wanted to see how one went first. I mean, I always had the idea of a big family. I’m one of seven, so it was always natural for me to want a bunch, but me alone with seven kids sounds terrifying.”

“I wouldn’t mind seven,” Harry grins. “As many as you’d like. We’d make it work.”

“Yeah,” Louis smiles. “I’m really happy you’re here, Harry, all jokes aside.”

“I am too, love,” Harry murmurs. “I’m really glad you’re letting me be apart of our daughters life even though you didn’t have to.”

“You’re my boyfriend,” Louis says. “And she is your baby, in every way. Even if I used someone else’s sperm, I’d want you to be the father. I love you and want you with me.”

“I love you too,” Harry smiles, pressing a kiss to her lips. “You’re going to have to get a new assistant in a few months, babe. ‘m gonna be done with school and looking for a teaching job. You’ll be dating a proper Mr. Styles.”

“What a goofball,” Louis laughs. “All my assistants keep running out on me. What other assistant will I find who’ll eat me out under the desk?”

“No one, I hope,” Harry frowns. “I hope Nicole didn’t, either.”

Louis laughs loudly at that. “You’re an idiot.”

“You love me anyways.”

“No idea why.”

“Because I give you the best orgasms you’ve ever had,” Harry says easily. He’s not wrong.

“That’s very true. But it’s also easier to orgasm when you’re pregnant. The real test is after I give birth. Will you be as good, then?”

“Be nice,” Harry pouts, and Louis kisses it away.

“You’re always amazing.”  
~  
“Fuck,” Louis curses under her breath, looking down and noticing wet stains on her new baby blue dress. She figured she’d start lactating after giving birth, but here she is, six months along, and she’s leaking from her swollen breasts. Wonderful.

“Lou?” Harry asks. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m lactating,” she says solemnly, trying to dry the stains with tissues, but it’s no use. 

“Didn’t that breastfeeding class say it can start anywhere from first getting pregnant until after the baby is born? This is normal, I think,” Harry tries to comfort her, getting out of his seat and rubbing her back.

“No, yeah, I think so, but I loved this dress. I can’t walk around the office looking like this all day, Harry.”

“I’ll run to the store and buy you something else. Maybe even just a jacket to cover it, if you’d like,” Harry says.

“Would you?” Louis looks up at him. “That would be great, love. Thank you so much. I’ll give you my credit card.”

“Don’t be silly, Lou,” Harry smiles. “I’ve got it. I’ll try to pick out something good. I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

“Thank you, babe. I love you.”

“I love you,” Harry replies, kissing her before leaving. 

Louis tries to get her work done, she really tries, but then it _hurts_. She’s so uncomfortable, so full already, that she starts to cry. They ache so badly.

She Google’s it, hoping to find a cure for some relief. She’s willing to do anything at this point, honestly. She finds something that she thinks will help the most. She pushes herself off of her chair and waddles to her door, locking it and thanking god that her office isn’t one with glass walls and doors. 

She sits back in her chair, yanking her already-ruined dress down over her breasts, struggling to get them out. She notices they’re so swollen, angry veins popping out. She gently cups each of them, and when she squeezes them, she cries harder, wincing in pain. It hurts so badly. They’re too sore, but she knows she has to do this to feel better. She tries to do it the way she’s been learning in breastfeeding class, massaging them and tugging them, sighing with relief and ecstasy when milk finally reaches the surface. It squirts all over her desk but she can’t find time to care. It feels good to get out, so good she can feel herself getting wet from it. She bites her lip and moans, squeezing down on her nipples and pushing out as much milk as she can, emptying her ducts. 

She doesn’t know how long she’s at it, slumped against the back of her chair and massaging herself, no longer caring about her dress. It feels too good to stop.

Someone knocks on her door, and she freezes. “Yes?”

“Louis, baby, it’s me,” Harry calls. “You okay in there?”

Louis sighs in relief that it’s just Harry and no one important. She hikes her dress back up halfheartedly and opens the door, hiding behind it. Harry looks confused but she just grabs his hand and tugs him inside her office.

“What happened? Are you okay?”

“I need you to do something for me,” she says, pushing him into one of her black leather chairs across from her desk. “Did you get a dress?”

“Yeah,” Harry says, holding up a bag. “Same color, different dress.”

“Perfect,” Louis says, kissing him roughly, holding him by the neck. 

“What’s,” Harry says against her mouth. “happening?”

“Shut up,” she groans, quickly undoing his fly and yanking his cock out. “Don’t talk.”

His mouth gapes but Louis ignores him completely. She dumps her breasts out of her dress again and pushes Harry’s face between them.

“Suck them. Shit, just, milk me.”

She doesn’t look down at his express, too busy trying to push her panties around and get herself onto his cock. She grabs him roughly and tugs him to full hardness. Sheforces her hips down, crying out and bouncing her hips with urgency when she gets him inside.

Harry wraps his lips around one of her swollen nipples, sucking on it and getting milk with ease, now that Louis has helped the process speed along. She moans loudly, holding onto his head as she pounds down on him, throwing her head back.

“Yes, Harry, god! Like that!”

She doesn’t think she’s ever felt quite so desperate before. She’s aching for it, her body trembling for it. She doesn’t know if it’s the pregnancy or the hormones or Harry.

Harry seems to take the hint, switching nipples and giving it the same treatment, helping relieve her and stimulate her all at once. 

“Make me come, make me come,” she begs, grinding her hips down as quick as she can, but her belly weighing her down. “Fuck, c’mon.”

Harry grabs her ass and gives it a squeeze, his face buried in one of her breasts, sucking eagerly. Louis gasps, reaching a hand below her belly and between her legs, rubbing her clit quickly. 

“Harry, Harry, Harry,” she moans, unable to keep up anymore. She sits on his cock fully, breathing hard and rubbing her clit, watching Harry feed from her. She lets out a long moan, her orgasm making her muscles clench and knocks the wind out of her. 

She slumps against Harry’s body, shaking from the aftershocks. Harry lets go of her nipple, holding her close to his body and rubbing her back. She can feel his cock softening, and she smirks, realizing he had his own orgasm from this.

“You feel better?” he asks.

“So much,” she murmurs. “God, it was aching. Thank you.”

“It was delicious,” he says easily. “Really sweet.”

“I didn’t try it,” she says, curiously. She cups one of her breasts and leans down, her tits have gotten so big she can easily reach down and suck a nipple into her mouth. She sucks and tastes it, humming in approval before dropping it. “Wow, not bad.”

“You’re going to be the death of me,” Harry groans, pulling her in for a kiss. “The absolute death of me.”  
~  
“We’ve got a lot to get,” Louis says, looking over their list for the nursery. Harry suggested shopping on this beautiful Saturday morning, now that they’ve gotten stuff from the baby shower. They got a lot, but they’re still missing some pieces. 

Harry painted the room a pale pink with accents of grey. They decided on a cute elephant theme, soft greys and pinks and elephants everywhere. It’s perfect for a baby girl, Louis thinks. 

“I still need a breast pump,” Louis murmurs, walking down the aisle to try and find them.

“Do you? I thought you just feed her from there,” Harry says slowly, gesturing vaguely to her breasts.

“Well, yeah, but I can’t be there every time she needs food, Haz. So I have to pump it into bottles. Some, at least. Like when I’m at work, or if we go out somewhere, or if you ever want me to sleep at night and feed her yourself.”

“Makes sense,” Harry laughs. “Sorry, just wanna see your tits as much as often.”

“Shut up,” Louis rolls her eyes, but folds into Harry’s shoulder. The fall has just rolled in, and their baby girl should be due around Halloween, giving them an opportunity to by lots of cute autumn stuff for her. 

Louis’ favorite season is the autumn. She loves the clothes and the smell of leaves and the crisp air. She’s so comfy in her cream-colored oversized jumper and leggings with her brown boots. She loves Harry’s jumpers a ton, too. He’s wearing a soft maroon sweater with black skinny jeans, and Louis wants to burrow under his skin and make a home there. Louis thinks they make the cutest couple ever. 

“Look at this onsie!” Louis coos, picking up a small outfit and laying it over her tummy. It’s got a pumpkin on the belly and says ‘Cutest Pumpkin in the Patch’. “We need this for her.”

“I love it, babe,” Harry smiles, throwing it into their basket. 

They pick up plenty of bath supplies for the baby, full of organic soaps and shampoos that won’t irritate her sensitive skin, with lots of soft washcloths and bath toys. They make sure they have enough pacifiers and bottles and nursing cloths. Louis finds a good pump along with nipple cream to help with any irritation. 

“She’s kicking like mad,” Louis giggles, rubbing her belly and looking down at it. “Excited that mommy and daddy are buying you such nice stuff? You’ve gotta stay put for a little longer though, honey. Don’t come too soon. Mommy has to finish growing you and make sure you’re strong so we can take good care of you.”

“You’re already so amazing,” Harry says in awe. “You’re going to be so incredible. You’ve been so good this whole pregnancy, right from the start. I know you’re going to be the best mother there is, Louis, I just know it.”

“I hope you’re right,” Louis smiles wetly. “I’m terrified, but in the best way possible. I’m so glad you’re here with me, though, with us. It would have been so much scarier and so much harder without you by my side.”

“I wish I was here for more,” Harry sighs, standing behind her and wrapping his arms around her. “I wish I was there from the beginning.”

“That’s not your fault,” Louis says.

“Leaving was.”

“You’re here now. This is the hardest part, plus you’ll be around for all the important stuff. You’ll be in the delivery room, you’ll be there every day and night. You’ll see her first steps and hear her first word and you’ll be incredible. The past is in the past, and we’re moving on.”

“I love you so, so much,” Harry whispers. “You have no idea how much.”

“I have an idea,” Louis smiles, turning in his arms and wrapping her arms around his waist. “I love you just as much.”

“Let’s finish shopping so you can get home, love. Don’t want you on your feet for too long.”

“Okay,” Louis agrees. She’s still in good shape, from the yoga and taking walks, but all her weight is in her belly and boobs, all weight in her front and straining her back.

They walk around the rest of the store, picking up some more essentials, and some nonessentials that they just can’t resist. They buy adorable clothes and plenty of stimulating toys for her. They plan for their baby to be very smart and successful. Harry wants her to be like Louis. 

They stop for hot chocolate on the way home, Harry treating his girls as usual. When they get home, Louis goes into the nursery and puts everything away with Harry’s help. She folds the clothes on her belly and puts them neatly in the white dresser drawers. 

After everything is squared away, Harry sends Louis for a nap while he cooks dinner. Louis curls against her body pillow and rubs her belly with a smile.

“Your daddy is really great, you know,” she says softly. “He’s gonna love you like crazy. He’s so excited for you. I found out he’s hiding a book of baby names under his pillow, and he doesn’t know that I know, so don’t tell him, yeah? I hope we pick a name you like. We’ll try our best to pick something fantastic, promise. I can’t wait to meet you. You’re going to be so cute, and you’re going to be so loved.”

They’re going to be a great family.  
~  
“Mmph,” Louis sighs happily. They’re in the bath together, bubbles everywhere with lavender bath salts. She’s between Harry’s legs, Harry’s hands rubbing her belly and massaging her breasts. She feels so good, so calm. The baby is due soon, just a little over a month away. The nursery is finally set up, and Harry did a great job building the crib and changing table. Zayn even drew pictures to match.

“Your maternity leave starts soon,” Harry murmurs. “What are you gonna do here?”

“Read a lot, I think,” Louis sighs. “I don’t have a lot of time for it when I work. Now I can actually read the books we publish. I’ll probably read some of those baby books, and I’ll have my classes to go to. Plus I’ll have more time to sleep, which is nice. Get it all in before she comes and ruins it.”

Harry chuckles into her neck and kisses the wet skin. “You’ll have lots to do. You’ll hate when it’s over.”

“We’ll have a daughter,” Louis shrugs, putting her hands over Harry’s. “That’s better.”

“Mhm,” Harry grins into her shoulder. “Can’t wait.”

After Louis starts to feel pruned up, she squeezes Harry’s hands. “Can I ask you a favor?”

“Anything.”

“Could you shave me? I’ve gotten way too hairy and I hate it, but I can’t reach well anymore. It’s easier for you to see, anyway. You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Louis shrugs, rubbing the bottom of her belly and feeling the growing patch of hair there. She hates it.

“Of course, Lou. I mean, the hair doesn’t bother me, if you’re worried about that.”

“I hate it personally,” Louis explains. “Not just sex wise. I think it’s uncomfortable.”

“Okay.”

Harry stands up behind her, holding Louis up by the shoulders so she doesn’t slip back. She settles her back against the tub, opening up her legs and bending her knees. Harry starts to drain the water enough so he can be able to see but still have water to work with. He grabs Louis’ razor and shaving cream before getting back in the tub, sitting between her legs.

Louis watches him between her legs, her belly getting in the way of seeing too much. She feels Harry spread the shaving cream over her and starts to shave off the hair carefully. Louis closes her eyes and holds her belly, loving the way Harry takes care of her. He’s so good to her, always watching over her and doing his best to make sure she’s happy. She’s so glad she’s not alone for this. She knows she would have been able to do it, but she wouldn’t have been able to enjoy it the way she does now. 

“Alright,” Harry murmurs, wiping off any excess cream with warm water and surveying his work. “Beautiful clean pussy that I love so much.”

Louis giggles and smiles at him. Harry drains out the rest of the water and leans down to lick deeply between her lips. She gasps, placing one hand on the back of his head. His nose brushes her clit as he fucks into her with his tongue, his hands on either side of Louis’ belly. 

“God,” Louis moans, biting her lip. Harry loves eating her out, will go down on her as often as he can, and Louis never gets bored of it. He’s so good at it. “Mm, yeah.”

The baby moves around, as if she’s trying to get comfortable, and Louis lets out a tight laugh, watching her belly move under Harry’s hands. 

“Aw,” she coos, moaning again when Harry flicks her tongue over her clit. “My baby is trying to get comfy.”

She feels Harry laugh inside of her, the sound vibrating and making her shiver. She stops laughing after that. Harry digs his tongue in as deep as he can, twirling his tongue around and bringing a hand over her lower belly, his thumb circling her clit. 

“Oh god, oh god,” Louis moans, her head falling back against the tub. “Harry, fuck!”

“Come, baby,” Harry murmurs against her wet cunt. “Lemme taste you. Come for daddy.”

Louis cries out at that. He’s never said it before, but Louis realizes that yeah, Harry is gonna be a daddy, and she’s gonna be a mommy, she’s so full of love, and she comes harshly, come flooding into Harry’s mouth as he sucks it out of her, licking her like a melting popsicle, afraid to lose any of it. 

She’s breathing heavily, her chest and stomach heaving with it. Harry presses open mouth kisses up her round belly, kissing both breasts, kissing her neck and jaw and then her mouth. Louis wraps her tired arms around his neck and pulls him closer, biting his bottom lip. 

“Thank you,” she sighs, putting her forehead against Harry’s. “That was so good.”

“Gotta make sure you’re not too stressed, yeah?” Harry smiles. “Gotta make sure my baby feels good. Now you’re all clean, fucked out, and ready for bed.”

“Yeah,” Louis smiles. “Please.”

Harry helps her out of the tub carefully, always worried she’ll take some sort of awful fall. He helps her into her soft robe and Louis puts one hand on her back and one on her belly, waddling back to their bedroom with some help from Harry. He helps dry her off and gets her into a big lilac sweater, long over his back but shorter in the front where it just manages to cover her belly. He puts her in a pair of cotton underwear and helps her into bed, getting her comfortable around her body pillow.

She feels so tired, so ready to sleep for twelve hours straight, if possible. Tomorrow is Saturday, so she has no where to be, nothing to worry about except for her own sleep.

“Love you,” Louis yawns, Harry’s body curled around hers, their hands intertwined over her tummy.

“I love you both,” Harry whispers, kissing her neck. “Goodnight.”  
~  
“Shoot, I forgot to pick up the almond milk,” Harry sighs when they’re in the cereal aisle. “Let me run and grab it, I’ll be right back.”

“Okay,” Louis says, a hand on her belly as she reaches for a box of Cheerios. “I’ll be here.”

Harry kisses her cheek before walking off, and Louis reads the nutrition on the label. Her blood pressure is a little high, the doctor said, probably from being stressed at work, so she’s working on lowering it to have a flawless birth. She’s due soon, though, less than two weeks, so she doesn’t have much time. Thankfully, they’re completely prepared to bring her home. Everything is set and it’ll be stress-free after the hospital. 

Louis isn’t looking when a cart pushes into her side and she looses balance, falling onto her hands and knees. Her stomach nearly smashes onto the floor, but she thankfully has enough strength to keep herself up. Her heart is hammering in her ears and she tries to sit onto her butt instead, wanting to make sure her baby is okay. 

She looks up to see a guy on his cellphone, cart piled with stuff, looking terrified. Before either of them can get a word out, Harry is there.

“Babe, I got you some more yogurt to help your constipation,” he says, looking down at the cups in his hand. When he sees Louis on the ground, he throws the stuff in his hand in their cart and gets beside her, putting a protective hand over her belly. “What happened? Are you okay? Is she okay?”

“I’m okay,” Louis says quietly. Harry looks up at the guy who’s just standing there, mouth open.

“Did you do this?” he asks, standing up to full height. 

“It was an accident,” the man explains quickly. “I wasn’t paying attention, I didn’t see her.”

“Yeah, because you’re on your phone. My girlfriend is very pregnant and due any day, and you could have seriously hurt her or our baby! What’s wrong with you?!”

“Harry, honey, I’m fine,” Louis sighs, still on the floor. She’s definitely not going to be able to get up by herself. “No blood. I caught myself.”

“What if you didn’t, though?” Harry looks at her. “What if you couldn’t and fell onto your stomach and both you and the baby got hurt? It would be this bastards fault!”

“Look, man, I’m sorry,” the guy says. “It was just an accident, and she’s fine.”

“You could have hurt my baby and my girlfriend a lot!” Harry yells. “You could have killed one of them!”

“Love, it was just a fall,” Louis says. “We’re both fine.”

“You better apologize, and never do something so inconsiderate again,” Harry growls. The guy looks scared. 

“I’m-I’m sorry, ma’am, I really didn’t mean it, honest. I hope you’re okay.”

“I’m fine,” Louis reassures him.

“Go away,” Harry shoos him off and bends down, helping Louis up carefully. The guy runs.

“Jesus, Harry,” Louis grumbles. “Think you may have overreacted?”

“No,” he frowns. “I’m gonna be a dad. I need to protect you and her at all costs.”

“Aw, daddy is gonna be crazy,” Louis smiles. “We’re both fine, though.”

“I’m not crazy, just a worried daddy,” he pouts, putting his hand on Louis’ stomach. “Sure you’re okay? You wanna go to the hospital?”

“It was just a fall, Harry, relax,” Louis grabs his hand. “You’re being ridiculous. I feel fine. We’re not going to the hospital until she’s ready to come, and she’s not quite there yet. C’mon, relax, and let’s finish shopping so we can go home.”

“Alright,” Harry kisses her softly. “I’m sorry I wasn’t here.”

“You won’t be able to be with us at all times, babe. No one is hurt, sweetheart, don’t feel bad about it.”

“Sorry, just…I worry.”

“’s because you’re a good daddy,” Louis smiles, putting his hand back on her stomach and letting him feel their daughter kick. “See? She’s healthy and she loves you.”

“I love her too,” Harry grins. “And I love you.”

“Professing your life for me in the cereal aisle, so romantic,” Louis grins. “C’mon, love.”  
~  
On the day before Louis’ due date, Harry plans out a romantic dinner for the two of them, wanting to take their possible last day alone and make it memorable. He knows exactly how he’s going to do it.

“Get dressed up, love,” Harry says. “I’m taking you out somewhere fancy.”

“Oh, are you?” Louis laughs. “You sure you wanna take your whale of a girlfriend out somewhere fancy where everyone can see me?”

“Don’t say that,” Harry frowns. “I want to show you off, actually. Want you to wear a sexy dress and show off your perfect baby bump so everyone knows you’re mine.”

Louis smiles softly. She loves his compliments, loves being praised and comforted and loves the way Harry makes her feel. Even on her worst days, when she feels awful and fat and just wants to cry, Harry is there for her, kissing her and touching her and making sure she feels loved. She always feels so much better when Harry is around. 

“Alright, fine. I’ll get ready.”

She waddles into their walk-in closet, shuffling through her maternity clothes. She thankfully was able to find a store that didn’t have a bunch of ugly clothes, but had dresses and skirts and professional clothes for work. Good clothes always made her feel confident, and she definitely needs it now more than ever. 

She pulls out a red dress. It’s short with a V-neck cut and quarter sleeves. There’s no zipper, so it makes it easy to pull on over her head. It stretches over her belly and it fits like a glove. It shows off her nice legs and heavy breasts and she feels great. She puts on a pair of strappy black heels, even if they do feel more uncomfortable now that she’s so big. She loves how they look, and loves how they make her feel, so she’ll sacrifice. 

She puts on some jewelry; a diamond pendant necklace she got for her college graduation and a tennis bracelet Harry had gotten her a few weeks back as a thank-you-for-carrying-my-baby gift. 

She goes to the bathroom to put on some make up. She fixes her foundation and puts on a natural coat of eye shadow with a hint of silver. She wears eyeliner and mascara to make her blue eyes pop and a bright red lipstick. She hasn’t felt this confident in a long time.

She struts back into their bedroom, Harry fixing his black tie in the mirror. He turns around to look at Louis and breaks into a grin.

“You look incredible,” Harry breathes. “Absolutely stunning. I’ve got the prettiest girl in the world.”

“Think so?” Louis smiles softly, walking over to him with her hands laced over her belly. “Do I clean up well?”

“You’re stunning at all times of the day, Lou. Doesn’t matter if you’re naked or in sweats or in a dress. You’re always beautiful.”

“Thank you,” Louis says quietly. 

Harry presses a kiss to her cheek, not wanting to mess up her perfect lipstick. Not yet, at least. He straightens his tie and holds out his hand.

“Ready to go?”

“I’m ready.”

Louis takes Harry’s hand and grabs her purse. They walk slowly out to the car, Louis’ balanced somewhat compromised now. Whatever, she looks hot. She’ll deal with it. 

When they get to the restaurant, Louis is incredible pleased that it’s Italian. She’s been craving a good dish of pasta with lots of warm bread dipped in olive oil, and Harry knows it. 

“Mm, perfect choice,” Louis smiles while Harry helps her out of the car, supporting her back. 

“I was hoping you’d think so.”

They’re seated right away with Harry’s reservation. Louis is incredibly pleased with her penne alla vodka and the warm bread. It’s so nice, to just be the two of them somewhere so nice, where they can just be a couple without thinking about work or becoming parents. They don’t talk about the baby, wanting to focus on them as people.

“Thank you for taking me out,” Louis says as she finishes off her pasta. “You didn’t have to.”

“I know that,” Harry says. “But you’re my girlfriend. I want to take you out to nice places and get dressed up with you. I want to spoil you whenever I can.”

“I love you,” Louis smiles, leaning over the table as best as she can so they can share a kiss.

“I love you, too. I love you so much. I have dessert at home for us, so we’ll eat there, yeah?”

“Okay,” Louis smiles. “I’m always up for dessert.”

Harry smiles and pays the bill, helping her up and bringing her to the car again. They’ve already got an emergency hospital bag in the trunk, just in case she goes into labor while they’re out. They’ve really planned for everything. 

“That was so delicious,” Louis says. “I was craving pasta so badly.”

“I’m glad I could satisfy that,” Harry smiles. “And I’m glad you had a good time. I’ve got your favorite waiting at home.”

“Red velvet?” Louis asks happily.

“Nothing but the best.”

When they get into the house, Harry kisses Louis softly and instructs her to go into their bedroom and get ready for bed. Louis won’t refuse the offer. She waddles to their bedroom, peeking into the nursery with a small smile on the way. She changes into soft flannel bottoms and a big white t-shirt, wearing fuzzy socks on her cold feet and crawling into bed. She’s already exhausted. 

Harry comes into the room soon after, holding a small plate with a large red velvet cupcake, piled high with a huge swirl of cream cheese frosting and a…diamond ring on top?

“Dessert, love,” Harry smiles, handing over the plate so Louis can see the ring better. It’s got a gorgeous circle-cut diamond in the middle with her birthstones scattered around the silver band. It’s breathtaking, and looks expensive. 

“That’s an engagement ring,” she says dumbly.

“Yeah,” Harry laughs, plucking it off the cupcake and sucking the frosting off. He gets down onto one knee beside the bed, and Louis struggles to sit up to see him better, leaving the cupcake forgotten beside her. “Louis Tomlinson, mother of my child and light of my life, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to wake up to your beautiful face every morning, and fall asleep with you in my arms every night. I want to have lots of kids with you and raise them to be successful and strong, just like mommy. I want all of our friends and family to witness us celebrating our love for each other and creating an eternal bond. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?”

Louis is in tears, her make up surely ruined. She wishes she remembered to take it off. She lets out a sob and nods her head furiously, holding out of her left hand for the ring.

“Yes, yes, yes, I’ll marry you. God, of course I will!”

Harry grins and puts the ring on her finger, kissing the back of her hand and sitting on the bed next to her, pulling her in for a kiss. 

“You wanna be Mrs. Styles?”

“More than anything,” Louis says honestly. “Come get into bed with me and share this lovely cupcake with me.”

“No, babe, it’s all yours,” Harry tells her, kissing her forehead and starting to strip out of his suit.

“Oh, good,” Louis sighs, grabbing the cupcake and taking a lick of the frosting. “I really didn’t want to share it.”

Harry laughs and kisses her again. “I figured as much.”

“Listen, babe,” Louis says, licking frosting off of her bottom lip. “I would love to give you hot engagement sex, especially for such a beautiful ring and delicious cupcake, but I honestly don’t think I can tonight. I promise I’ll make it up to you, somehow. You’ll get great engagement sex soon.”

“Louis,” Harry laughs. “Don’t be ridiculous. You don’t have to give me sex. I’m sure you’re tired and everything. And sore.”

“Oh wait!” she says suddenly. “Hold on, no, I can give you good sex! Maybe not as good as usual, but I have an idea!”

“You seem hyper tonight,” Harry chuckles. “I’m really fine, babe. You don’t owe me anything. Enjoy your cupcake and rest.”

“Harry,” Louis pouts, putting her cupcake on the nightstand. “Listen to me, please. I have a good idea.”

“Alright,” Harry sighs, crawling into bed with just his briefs on. “What’s your idea, love?”

Louis sits up a little straighter and pulls off her shirt, showing off her round belly and heavy breasts. “Here, I dunno which way is easier, but you can fuck my tits, babe. That way you can still get off. You deserve it.”

“You’re being insane,” Harry shakes his head with a smile. “I’m fine.”

“What, my boobs aren’t good enough to fuck?” Louis asks. “They’ve gotten huge. I might as well put them to good use.”

“You’re going to be feeding our baby with them. That’s the best use.”

“Well, yeah, but I mean, like, now. C’mon, it’ll be fun!”

“Fine,” Harry sighs. “If you’re sure.”

“I am!” Louis says. “C’mon, maybe if you straddle my belly, sorta, we can make it work.”

Harry is careful about it, but manages to get on top of her after pulling off his briefs. He’s already hard, and Louis smirks, knowing he loves the idea. She presses her breasts together to give Harry a tight squeeze. Harry grabs some lube and slicks himself up just enough to not cause any discomfort. He presses between Louis’ tits and moans. It’s not like fucking her pussy, but it’s still good. Great, even. They’re pillow-soft and huge and it’s just tight enough to feel great.

“Fuck,” Harry groans, rocking his hips back and forth, careful of her bump. Louis grins up at him with a wicked glint in her eyes.

“Good, yeah? Told you to trust me, baby. Feels good for me, too. Your nice big dick feels so good. You gonna come on my tits?”

Harry whimpers at that and nods. Louis smirks and holds her head up right. When Harry fucks in, she darts her tongue out to lick his leaking head. It’s gorgeous. 

“Fuck, yeah, Lou.”

Louis fondles her nipples a little, loving the stimulation of it. Harry presses in again, and Louis sucks his tip into her mouth for a long moment, flicking her tongue against the slit and letting him go, repeating it every time he fucks between them. 

“Oh my god, shit, we should have done this a long time ago,” Harry says. Louis shakes her breasts in different directions, giving Harry’s cock soft friction. “I’m gonna fucking come.”

“Good,” Louis replies easily. “Come all over my tits, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Harry nods quickly. “Yeah, yeah.”

Louis shakes her breasts up and down quickly, giving Harry that fucking feeling without actually having to work. She’s got her nipples between her fingers as she does so, and continues to lick at his head.

“Louis, baby,” Harry warns. “Baby, fuck.”

She let’s go of her tits so Harry can take his cock into his hands. She holds them together again, offering them up for Harry. He groans and works at his cock quickly, grunting as white ribbons paint over her swollen breasts. Louis grins happily at him, smearing some with her two fingers and sucks them into her mouth, staring up at Harry.

“Oh my god,” he moans. “Fuck, I love you so much.”

Louis giggles and scoops up more with her fingers, pressing them between Harry’s lips and silently instructing him to suck, which he does. 

“You’re incredible,” Harry says breathlessly, carefully getting off of her. “Holy shit, you’re the best.”

“I try,” Louis smirks. “I’m glad you liked it.”

“I loved it,” Harry corrects. “It was so good, you’re so good.”

“I’m very happy you think so,” Louis smiles, grabbing her cupcake and biting into it. “Okay, now let me eat.”

Harry laughs and kisses Louis’ belly, letting her finish off her cupcake.  
~  
Apparently, their baby never wants to leave. She’s perfectly content with her home instead of Louis’ womb and doesn’t plan to vacant any time soon, so it seems. Louis is going nuts. 

They’ve been trying everything to induce labor, and now she’s a week late. She’s squirmy and uncomfortable, feeling too big for anything. She can’t find any comfortable positions anymore, either. She thinks she’s comfortable, but after a few minutes, she realizes that no, she’s not. 

“Alright,” Louis says firmly, slamming her book on the nightstand. She looks over at Harry and waits for him to look back. He smiles a little, putting his own book down, and looks back at her.

“Yes?”

“We need to get this kid out of me,” she tells him. “We need to start a fire and get her out, or something. We’ve gotta try something, I can’t do this. The only thing we haven’t tried is sex.”

“You told me you didn’t want to,” Harry says slowly. Ever since her due date, Louis has been afraid the baby is too low for it. The doctor says it’s okay, but Louis doesn’t feel comfortable with it. So, they haven’t. Louis will get Harry off, of course, if he needs it. She’ll let him fuck her tits, or she’ll suck him off, but they haven’t had any penetrative sex in over a week. That’s a long time for them. Like, really long.

“Yeah, I know,” Louis says. “But, like, vaginal. She dropped, so it’s probably not the best idea to be poking your dick around there. But, maybe we can try…the other hole?”

“You mean…anal sex,” Harry responses hesitantly. 

“Yeah.”

“We’ve never…” he trails off, his eyebrows furrowed. “Have you ever?”

“No, but there a first time for everything,” Louis shrugs. “Maybe that’ll help. They all say sex is the best way to induce. So, it’s worth a try, innit?”

“If…if you’re really sure?” Harry clears his throat. “It’ll be…different.”

“Yeah,” Louis nods. She puts her hand on the lowest part of his belly, feeling the press of the baby’s head there. She’s so close, but she’s being as stubborn as her mommy about this, refusing to leave. “So, let’s do it, then?”

“Okay,” Harry straightens up. “Alright. Um, how do you want it?”

“I think,” Louis says slowly, contemplating what would be best. “Maybe my hands and knees? You’ll get better access that way, probably. You’ll have to finger me open first, I’d guess. Probably gonna be too tight.”

Harry bites his hip at the thought, and Louis smiles a little. “Alright, let me help you.”

Harry helps Louis remove her clothes and rolls her over. Louis uses a pillow to balance her upper body so she doesn’t have to hold herself up for too long. Harry stuffs her body pillow below her belly, just in case she falls onto her stomach at all. He’s already so good at being a father. 

Louis closes her eyes and clenches her muscles, wondering what it’ll feel like. Harry is moving around, looking for lube, she guesses. She’s never even touched herself there. She’s clean, at least, from her shower before bed. It’s going to feel strange, she assumes, and might hurt a bit, but it might be nice, too. Maybe it’ll be a thing they can do, if it goes well. And if it helps her go into labor, that’ll be a great plus.

Harry’s hand is on her back, then, rubbing it comfortingly and placing two kisses on the dimples of her spine. Then, he presses a soft kiss to her hole, the hole that’s never been touched. Louis shivers with excitement. 

There’s wet fingers tracing over the puckered skin and Louis grips the pillow tighter below her. Harry presses one finger in lightly, barely opening her up at all, and pulls back.

“Please,” Louis finds herself whispering, her face smashed into the pillow. 

His finger comes back and presses in again. This time, he pushes it all the way in, down to his knuckle, and wiggles it around. 

“Mmph,” Louis hums, bringing her bottom lip between her teeth.

“Is that okay?” Harry asks softly, pressing another kiss to her spine.

“Yes,” Louis breathes, closing her eyes.

Harry pulls his finger out and presses it back in a few times, testing the waters. Louis feels herself clamped down on it tightly, even when she tries and relaxes. She gasps when she feels a second pressing at her entrance, falling in besides the first. It’s…good, she decides. 

Harry checks on her again, playing around with his fingers inside of her. He spreads them out and scissors her, thrusting them in and out. Louis whines and ruts against the body pillow that’s fallen between her legs, trying to get some friction on her clit. 

There’s a third finger, and Louis lets out a small squeal. Harry shushes her and backs off, leaves just the tips in. he gives her a moment to breathe before sinking them in deeper. 

“Harry,” Louis pants. “Fuck me, please. Please.”

“Think you’re ready?” Harry asks, and Louis nods. 

“Yes.”

Harry’s fingers pull out slowly, tracing them down to her cunt. Louis muffles a moan when he feels her soaked pussy. He takes her wetness, scooping it onto her fingers, and uses it to lube himself up. He does it a lot, and Louis finds it incredibly hot. Everything he does is hot, though, when he comes down to it. 

“I’ll be easy,” he promises softly, standing behind Louis and holding her hips with one hand. 

“Want you inside of me,” Louis begs. 

“I’ve got you, love.”

Louis waits, then feels the head of Harry’s fat cock breeching her. She holds her breath as he pushes, feeling so much tighter than anything she’s used to. She thought maybe it would feel like losing her virginity again, but it’s much tighter than that. 

“Ah,” she throws her head down against the pillow, squeezing her eyes shut. Harry’s gentle, thankfully, pushing in as slow as he can, filling her up and stretching her out. After a while, she feels his full balls against her cheeks and she blows the air out of her mouth.

“Beautiful,” Harry murmurs, rubbing her curvy hips. “Gorgeous. How is it?”

“Big,” Louis tries to laugh. “Good.”

“You’re so tight,” he tells her. “So fucking tight, I could come right now. I thought your cunt was tight, but this is…fuck, I dunno if I can even move.”

Louis smiles a little, starting to rub her clit against the pillow again. Harry pulls out of her, leaving only the tip, and pushes back inside, slow and hard. It’s actually amazing. 

“Mm,” Louis moans, Harry starting to pick up his pace, fucking her a faster, harder, better. “God, yeah.”

“So tight, so good,” Harry grunts, his balls slapping against her skin. “Love you.”

“Love you,” she replies, desperately rocking her hips into her pillow. “I think I’m close.”

“I am, too,” Harry warns. She can imagine how difficult it is for Harry not to come too fast, being in such a visceral grip for the first time ever. She feels pleasantly tingly all over, feeling her orgasm build up. She’s right there, ready to come, soak her pillow entirely with it. Her jaw drops, and right when she’s there, on the brink of orgasm, her water breaks. 

She stays completely still for a moment, Harry still thrusting inside. He groans, calling out Louis’ name when he spills inside of her. It’s so different than when he comes in her pussy. Since her asshole doesn’t get wet like her cunt does, she’s able to feel this more, feel Harry more.

“Baby,” she gasps, and Harry rides out his orgasm.

“God, I know,” he says. “So fucking good.”

“No, baby,” Louis tries to tell him.

“What is it?” Harry asks, pulling out slowly, watching his come drip from her hole. She clenches hard and releases, feeling it bubble out. She tries to roll onto her back, Harry helping her out. She grabs his wrist and puts it onto her belly.

“Baby,” she says again, and Harry gets it.

“Did your water break?” he asks frantically, his eyes wide. “Is she coming?”

“Yeah,” Louis smiles. “She’s ready to meet us.”

“Well, some good sex does the trick, then,” Harry smirks, pulling in for a kiss. “I’ll help you get dressed. We’re gonna have a baby!”

Louis beams and caresses her bare belly as Harry runs around their bedroom, throwing clothes on himself and helping Louis into sweats and jumper, the air outside getting colder every day. 

“Wish I had time to shower,” Louis jokes lightly. “I’ve got my arse all stretched out and dripping with your come. They’re gonna see that.”

“Let them,” Harry grins. “See that I take care of my baby.”

“You’re so possessive,” Louis rolls her eyes. “C’mon, lets go before I deliver her here.”

“Good idea.”  
~  
“Okay, Louis, big push!”

Louis grabs Harry’s hand and pushes with everything she has. She was in labor for six hours, crying through contractions and letting herself be comforted by Harry. Zayn and Liam stopped by, and Louis promised she didn’t have to be in the delivery room now that Harry was with her, and she’d be just fine.

Pushing takes a lot longer than Louis hopes. She knows some mothers push once and their babies come flying out. She was hoping that would be the case, but it’s been twenty minutes, and she’s still not there yet.

“I can’t do this!” Louis cries, falling against the bed. “She’s too big!”

“No, baby, you can do this,” Harry holds her hand tightly and kisses her sweaty forehead. “You are strong. You can absolutely do this.”

“She’s crowning, Louis,” her doctor says kindly. “Just have to push a little harder for us. You can do this.”

Louis sobs brokenly before sitting up again, pushing harder. She feels the moment her baby’s head passes through her, sighing a little, knowing the rest is much easier. She takes a big breath and continues to push, feeling her shoulders next, and the rest of her body comes out easily with help from the doctor. 

“Lovely job, Louis! Wonderful! Harry is going to cut the cord and you just have to give me one last big push for the placenta.”

Louis nods, breathing hard. She watches Harry cut their baby’s umbilical cord, her lungs seeming to be working well, if her loud cries are any indication. 

“She’s beautiful,” Harry smiles, his own eyes wet. “God, she is so perfect.”

Louis smiles at him, starting to feel too tired. 

“One more big push!”

She does exactly that, and everything goes black.

“She’s hemorrhaging,” the doctor says urgently. 

“What’s happening?” Harry asks frantically, Louis passed out on the bed. There’s blood between her legs, a lot of it.

“Mr. Styles, you have to leave.”

“No! I need to be with her! What’s wrong?”

“Nurse, get him out,” the doctor says, putting an oxygen mask onto Louis’ face.

“Mr. Styles,” the nurse says calmly. “You have to leave. You can’t be in here. We’re going to do everything we can to save her, but we can’t do it with you here. You can sit in the waiting room.”

“She needs me,” Harry lets out a sob. “I need to be next to here.”

“We’ll take good care of her and you can visit the baby in the nursery soon.”

She escorts him out and Harry kicks one of the chairs, grabbing his hair and crying into his hands. The two of them did everything they could to make sure their baby was healthy. They took all the classes, they bought all the right things, and still, this happened. 

The amount of blood flowing out of Louis was terrifying. He knows women lose blood during birth, because of course they do, but there was so _much_ , so much that Louis passed out, and Harry can’t even be by her side for it. 

“Damn it!” he yells, clenching his hands into fists and sobbing again. He thinks about the possibility of losing Louis, losing her to something that happens every day, something so natural. The thought of it makes his stomach lurch. 

He imagines their baby growing up without her mother, never being held in her mother’s arms, and he has to go to the bathroom to dump the contents of his stomach up. He just wants to hold both of his girls in his arms.  
~  
“Mr. Styles?” a nurse says gently, putting a hand on his shoulder. He’s been waiting outside for he doesn’t know how long, his legs shaking with jitters and his chest aching, continuing to cry from swollen eyes.

“How are they?” Harry asks, running his hands down his thighs. “Louis? The baby?”

“Both fine,” she smiles softly. “Louis is in a recovery room, asleep, but fine. And your baby is in the nursery, if you’d like to see her.”

“Louis hasn’t seen her yet,” Harry murmurs. “I want to be with her when we see her.”

The nurse smiles softly, nodding. “Of course. You can go see Louis, though, and wait until she’s awake. She’ll have to take it easy for a while. She lost a lot of blood, but we got her back and she’s stable.”

“Was it something we did wrong? Could we have stopped it?” Harry asks, and the nurse shakes her head.

“Absolutely not. We can tell she had a very healthy pregnancy, and you have a very healthy baby. It’s just the way the placenta detaches sometimes, making the mother bleed a lot. You two did a great job, though. Your baby is beautiful,” she smiles.

“Yeah?” Harry grins, wiping his cheeks. “Thank you. I’m sure she takes after her mother.”

The nurse gives his shoulder a squeeze before bringing him to Louis’ room. She’s fast asleep, her hands on her flat belly. Old habits die hard, he supposes. She looks worn and drained, IVs stuck in her arms and her face pale. She’s still the most beautiful girl Harry’s ever seen. 

“Press the call button if you need anything,” the nurse says softly, and walks out, giving the couple privacy. Harry sits on a chair next to her bed and holds her hand, pressing a soft kiss to it. He feels lighter, now, knowing that his girls are okay. He bows his head and puts his forehead against the bed, keeping her hand in his, and falls asleep like that.  
~  
“Harry, baby,” Louis shakes Harry’s shoulder gently. “Sweetheart, wake up.”

Harry groans, blinks a few times, and looks up at Louis. He sits up and smiles, kissing the back of her hand. “Hey, baby. You’re awake.”

“So are you,” she smiles. 

“How are you feeling? You scared the life out of me today. You aren’t allowed to do that ever again.”

“Sorry,” Louis says softly. “I’m okay now. Still groggy, but I haven’t seen my baby yet, and if I don’t see her soon, I’m going to throw a massive tantrum.” 

“Let’s do that first, then,” Harry smiles. “I haven’t seen her either. I mean, other than when she first came out full of goo. I can’t imagine how much prettier she is now that she’s all cleaned up and soft.”

“Yeah,” Louis smiles softly, her eyes tearing up. “Please take me to see her.”

“Let me call a nurse. I don’t think they want you walking right now,” Harry says, reaching over and pressing the call button. 

“I can’t wait to hold her,” Louis says, physically buzzing with excitement. “God, I can’t wait to see her. Maybe once I see her we’ll be able to pick a name.”

“Yeah, it’ll be easier,” Harry agrees. 

A nurse comes in, smiling and checking Louis’ vitals. When she’s deemed well enough, she helps her into a wheelchair and Harry wheels her to the nursery. 

“Baby Styles’ parents?” a nurse asks, grinning. 

“That’s us,” Louis grins. She didn’t bother to put Tomlinson on the birth certificate, because once they were married, she’d be a Styles, as well. 

The nurse beckons them over to the correct bed. Their baby girl is tucked into a pink and white blanket, soft pink beanie covering her head. She’s looking around curiously, testing out her limbs in this new, strange environment. Louis puts her hand over her mouth and lets out a quiet sob.

“Oh my god,” she whispers. “She’s the most beautiful thing in the world.”

“Yeah,” Harry whispers in awe, completely captivated by her. She’s already got him wrapped around her tiny finger, he knows it. 

“Can I hold her?” Louis asks the nurse, sniffing.

“Of course, mommy,” she smiles. “She could use a feeding, if you’re up for it.”

“Yeah, I’d like that,” Louis says happily, ready to feel that intimate bond, ready to have her whole world in her arms. 

The nurse helps her pick her up, Louis still feeling a bit weak, understandably. The baby squirms, but once she’s settled into Louis’ arms, she stops completely, relaxing into them. She stares up at Louis with big blue eyes, her pouty lips pushing out. She’ll definitely have Louis’ small, button nose, and Harry’s full lips. 

“Hello, baby,” Louis says, her voice soft, gentle, and motherly. “I’m your mommy. You’re the most beautiful girl to ever live, aren’t you? I love you so much. I’m going to take the best care of you.”

“She looks angry, doesn’t she?” Harry asks, squatting down to hold onto her socked foot. “Like, she’s squinting.”

“Probably too bright and cold and loud out here,” Louis grins. “Aw, mommy’s tummy was much nicer, wasn’t it?”

“What about Mia Grace?” Harry asks suddenly, taking the newborn’s small hand. “’My Grace’”.

“Oh, that’s beautiful,” Louis says softly. “Mia Grace. I love it.”

“Me too,” Harry smiles, pressing a kiss to her cheek, then his baby’s forehead.

Both Harry and Louis don’t think they’ll ever be able to tear their eyes away from her.  
~  
“I think I’m going to take some time off of work,” Louis tells Harry. They’re in bed, Louis feeding Mia and stroking her soft cheek. She could sit and caress her skin all day.

“How much time?” Harry asks. He’s been hired as a primary school teacher, starting next fall. Louis was so proud of him for it.

“A year, maybe more,” Louis says. “I don’t want to hire a nanny, and I don’t want to be away from my baby for so long. I thought I loved my job and that it was important, but I love her so much more, and I don’t think I can be a full time mother and full time CEO at once. I want to be a stay at home mom, maybe, I don’t know. I want to be one of those moms that makes all her of home cooked meals and bakes cookies for her kids and husband and all that. I dunno.”

“Well, if you really wanted that, you could have it,” Harry says simply. “No one is going to force you back to work. I can support us now. Plus, we have the money from selling my flat.”

“And I have a lot of money saved up from working. I never took vacations or anything too extravagant because I was saving up to get a sperm donor and spend money on a baby. So now I have plenty left over.”

“Take some time off, then, and see if you like it. If you don’t, you can go right back to work. If you love it, you can stay right here.”

“Thanks, babe,” Louis smiles. “We’ll see what happens, I suppose. I can’t imagine leaving her anytime soon, though.”

“You won’t have to,” Harry murmurs, taking both of Mia’s feet in his large hand and strokes the bottom, watching her twitch her feet.

“What’s daddy doing to you?” Louis smiles. Her eyebrows furrow as she tries to figure a way to get Harry off of her. “Is he tickling you? You’re making her squirm, Haz.”

“Look how cute it is, though,” Harry smiles.

“You’re disrupting dinner time,” Louis tells him. “She’s frowning.”

“Sorry, love,” Harry says to Mia. “Finish up you’re dinner. I wouldn’t want to stop, either.”

Louis laughs. “You probably wouldn’t.”

“Mia can be our flower girl at the wedding,” Harry says out of no where. “How cute would that be?”

“Oh, that would be lovely,” Louis grins. “I can’t wait.”

“And, when we bring her to the office on Halloween, we can dress her up,” Harry reminds her. They wanted to show off their baby girl before Louis taking her leave of absence, and Halloween is only a few days away, they can dress her up and let everyone coo over the cutest baby ever.

“We’ll have to take her shopping,” Louis smiles. “Find her a perfect outfit.”

“Only the best.”

Louis burps Mia before kissing her and handing her to Harry, letting him get up to put her down in the bassinet beside them. Harry crawls back into bed next to Louis and wraps an around loosely around her waist and kissing her bare shoulder as she fixes her shirt back down. 

“How are you feeling?” Harry asks, as he has every day since getting back from the hospital.

“Fine, love,” Louis promises, wiggling down and getting comfortable on the bed. “Just a little sore, but fine.”

“Good,” Harry nuzzles her nose into her neck and kisses the soft skin there. “So fucking worried about you.”

“I know, babe, I’m sorry,” Louis says quietly, lacing their fingers together and kissing the back of his hand. “But we’re both fine, and now you don’t have to worry about it. We have a beautiful, healthy baby girl.”

“Wouldn’t trade it for the world,” Harry replies, voice soft and sincere. Louis kisses him.

“You’re making good use of your second chance,” she murmurs, closing her eyes. “I love you.”

She waits for Harry’s reply, smiling when he says it back, like he always does, and always will, and falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is hilourry and i love feedback


End file.
